Koe
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Koe itu artinya suara. " ... Bagiku, kau adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan keberuntungan". ( warning : ada typo (s), gaje, dll. )


**Koe**

a Naruto fanfict

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Koe © VQ**

NaruHina

Summary :

" ... Bagiku, kau adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan keberuntungan"

Selamat membaca ...

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti, ia berdiri. Kedua tangannya merogoh saku celana _jeans_ cokelatnya. Kepalanya mendongkak beberapa derajat, sepasang mata birunya menatap langit yang menampakkan bulan－satu lampu suram bulat buatan Tuhan. Disekitarnya berkelap - kelip penuh bintang. Rasi orion, aries, pisces benar - benar tertata rapi di hamparan hitam yang luas itu－seperti nama _zodiak_ saja.

Angin sejuk mulai bertiup menerbangkan kelopak - kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon yang berdiri menemaninya －di sampingnya. Sesekali pasang matanya menoleh kebelakang. Tapi, tidak ada siapapun. Selain bangku putih segi panjang yang berharap diduduki dirinya dan seseorang yang sedang dinantinya. Yah... Naruto sedang menanti seseorang. Seseorang? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Dialah yang sudah membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah sendirian.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan semulanya lagi. Dia terus menimang - nimang dalam hatinya. Apakah seseorang yang dinantinya itu bisa menerima perasaannya yang memang datang terlambat.

"fiuh ... "

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya tertutup. Menyentuh pikirannya yang menyimpan beribu - ribu memori. Hatinya bereaksi cepat. Namun detak jantungnya masih normal. Hatinya terus meminta otaknya untuk mengingat memori - memori itu. Yang membuat Naruto sedikit menyesal.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia mengumpulkan memori - memorinya yang lalu. Perlahan, ia mulai mengingatnya kembali.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

**Naruto berumur 5 tahun ...**

"Naruto ... Ini syalmu!" Seorang gadis kecil dengan tampang imutnya mencoba menyodorkan sebuah syal kotor yang sudah terinjak - injak.

"Sudahlah ... Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi kok ..."

Naruto kecil mengabaikan si gadis kecil itu sendirian dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Padahal cuaca hari itu sedang dingin -dinginnya. Namun, Naruto tetap tidak menggubris dan mengabaikan syalnya.

Dia hanya ingin melindungi gadis kecil itu dari makian anak - anak kecil sebayanya. Tapi, Naruto kecil juga kena dampaknya. Ia babak belur dan pingsan. Namun, gadis kecil itu menemaninya sampai ia terbangun. Walaupun tubuh kecilnya itu masih merasakan rangsangan dingin menyentuh kulitnya, ia tidak mau mengambil syal yang sudah terkoyak diinjak orang lain. Apalagi mereka pergi begitu saja. Dan mungkin juga Naruto kecil jijik dengan itu. Ia pun pergi tanpa menghiraukan identitas 'siapa gadis' itu.

Namun siapa sangka itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Naruto kecil pun tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu lagi.

**Naruto berumur 10 tahun ...**

Hari itu daun - daun momiji berguguran. Walaupun masih pagi, angin tetap tidak peduli daun - daun jingga itu berguguran dari rantingnya atau tidak. Bahkan angin pun tidak pernah menyapu bersih daun - daun itu di halaman rumah, atap, maupun di sepanjang jalan.

"Hahaha!"

"Dasar anak nakaaal!"

Pemandangan pagi itu masih belum berubah terlalu drastis. Jika itu hanya baru tiga buah patung monumen yang berhasil disemprot Naruto dengan cat - cat warna pelangi yang entah darimana ia dapatkan di sekitar tempat itu.

Kata - kata 'Dasar nakal!' kini sudah beradaptasi di telinganya. Naruto terus membiarkan orang - orang sekitar memarahinya. Mencoret - coret dinding rumah orang lain, sekolah, patung monumen ataupun di tempat yang ramai. Yang tak lain tujuannya hanya satu. Hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Kadang - kadang ia dikejar oleh seorang warga di sana yang tak lain pasti orang itu menyuruh Naruto membersihkan patung - patung monumen atau tempat - tempat yang biasa ia berbuat nakal. Naruto yang membiarkan orang itu kewalahan sesekali menyembunyikan diri di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Dan memesan mie ramen－ sarapannya tiap pagi.

"Paman, aku pesan mie ramennya satu _cup_ya?" Pesan Naruto pada pemilik Kedai Ramen Ichiraku setelah menyibakkan tirai Kedai itu dan duduk dibangku yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Ini ... "

Pemilik Kedai itu menyodorkan se-_cup_ mie ramen dengan tutup kemasan yang terbuka sedikit. Dan asap hangat mengepul keluar dari tutup itu. Naruto pun segera merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan beberapa uang lembaran pada sang pemilik Kedai.

"Jangan bilang ... Uang ini adalah hasil curianmu. " Celoteh si pemilik kedai

"Bukan kok ... Ambillah."

Terlebih dulu Naruto menyibakkan tirai kedai itu sedikit dan membuat celah. Mata birunya melirik kesana - kemari－Takut orang tadi masih ada disekitar tempat itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun disana. Naruto menerima _cup_ ramennya.

"Ah, terimakasih paman!" Naruto melompat dari duduknya dan keluar－meninggalkan Kedai itu.

"Ya ... Jadilah anak yang baik!"

"Tentu saja!"

Mereka sahut - menyahut seperti itu setiap pagi. Mungkin pemilik kedai ramen itu perhatian mengenai perbuatan - perbuatan nakal yang Naruto lakukan. Ah ... Sudahlah. Toh, Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui apa itu arti perhatian sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di atas adukan semen yang telah lama kering. Menghampiri sebuah kursi kayu persegi panjang dengan pohon momiji di sampingnya－di sisi jalan yang sepi lenggang. Disitulah rupanya tempat yang biasa Naruto pilih untuk memakan ramen _cup_ nya.

Naruto menduduki kursi itu. Membuka tutup kemasan ramennya

"Selamat makan!"

Naruto mulai memasukkan untaian tepung terigu itu kedalam mulutnya dengan bantuan dua stik sumpit yang tak lupa dibawanya dari kedai.

'sruput ... Sruput ... '

Naruto terus memakan untaian terigu itu. Hingga sebuah suara menghilangkan selera makannya.

"Hei, itu si anak pembawa sial itu ya ?. Rupanya dia sedang makan. "

Seketika, Naruto pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Dua orang anak laki - laki sebayanya. Berdiri menatap Naruto dengan muka mengejek.

Salah satu dari mereka anak laki - laki dengan rambut coklat gelap yang memakai jaket hoodie berwarna biru pucat dengan bulu - bulu disekitar _hoodie_nya sambil membawa seekor _inu_ putih. Rupanya dia yang baru saja mengatai Naruto.

Yang satunya lagi anak laki - laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik, memakai jubah abu - abu dan memakai kacamata bulat hitam. Sikap anak ini benar - benar beda dengan yang tadi. Anak bermata empat ini bersikap _stay cool_... .

Naruto mengernyitkan bibirnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya di satu titik. Tapi, dia tidak menggubrisnya. Walaupun ia kehilangan seleranya untuk makan, ia masih bisa melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Ayo pergi , Shino ... " Ajak anak yang membawa seekor _inu_ itu .

Anak - anak itu mulai melangkah pergi. Tapi setelah beberapa meter jauhnya ...

'Bukk ... '

Berhasil !. Naruto berhasil melempar kemasan _cup_－sisa makanannya－tepat diatas kepala anak laki - laki yang membawa _inu_ itu. Namun, secara otomatis Anak itu memasang wajahnya yang merah padam karena terlalu marah.

"DASAAAR ! ANAK PEMBAWA SIAAL !"Raung Anak itu.

'wlleeek~'

Naruto membalasnya dengan juluran lidahnya. Anak itu mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap meninju Naruto. Tapi, tiba - tiba saja.

"Hentikan !"

Suara itu terbang dan menyentuh masing - masing pasang telinga dengan lembut. Namun, dapat menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang ada disana.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna ungu, memakai jaket _hoodie_ putih sedang merentangkan tangannya－berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"Hi ... Hinata !" anak tak dikenal itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya－menatap punggung seseorang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Hentikan , Kiba !. Bertengkar itu tidak baik !" Gadis itu merapatkan kembali tangannya ke semula.

"Ta ... Tapi .. "

"Ayo pergi ... "

Shino－manusia bermata empat itu merangkul bahu－mengajak Kiba－seseorang yang membawa seekor _inu_ putih itu berlalu. Tidak sampai beberapa abad, mereka pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Kiba dan Shino pun sudah tidak tampak disana dan menjauh. Anak gadis itu berbalik , menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tolong maafkan Teman - Temanku ya?" katanya berbisik.

Tampak jelas ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang sedang menunduk dengan malu.

"Ah. Sudahlah tidak apa - apa ... Hehe." Balas Naruto dengan tawanya.

Gadis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Matanya berwarna ungu cerah, wajahnya yang putih bersih, dengan hiasan rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto pernah melihatnya ...

"Kau ... Kita pernah bertemu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja ... "

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal" ucap gadis itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh? Salam kenal !"

Naruto pun ikut membungkuk memberikan salam perkenalan. Ketika mereka mengembalikan posisi badannya ke semula. Mata mereka berbenturan.

"Eh?"

Wajahnya memerah. Hinata menjauh beberapa sentimeter dari Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka pun terdiam.

.

.

Angin musim gugur hari itu perlahan berhembus menggoyangkan apa saja yang dilaluinya. Angin itu juga menerbangkan daun - daun momiji dari ranting pohonnya yang berdiri menyaksikan kebisuan dari Mereka－Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kenapa ... Kenapa tiba - tiba saja kau ada disini?" Dengan gugup, Naruto mulai angkat bicara lagi.

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dengan gugup, Hinata pun mulai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku ... Aku mengikutimu ... "

"Hah?"

Naruto mendekatkan dan memiringkan wajahnya－mencoba menatap wajah Hinata dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin merah. Ya, Hinata memang terlalu malu untuk menatap Naruto.

"Suatu hari ... " Hinata mulai menjawabnya.

"Eh?"

"Suatu hari nanti ... Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya ... "

Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya. Matanya bentrok dengan mata Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sepertinya, Hinata mulai tidak enak dengan kondisinya saat itu. Ia pun pergi begitu saja, berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya memandang heran kearah perginya Hinata. Dengan polosnya, Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan sikap Hinata yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Gadis aneh ... " begitu ucapnya.

**Naruto berumur 17 tahun ...**

Hari itu, cuaca sangat panas. Sama dengan musimnya. Musim panas. Matahari seakan - akan membakar hangus benda - benda yang ada di bumi menjadi uap.

Naruto pun merasakan hal itu. Namun, panas yang Naruto rasakan bukanlah seperti panas matahari yang menyusup lewat rangsangan kulitnya. Tapi, saat dimana ia merasa panas dihatinya karena ia sendirian, duduk di bangku paling sudut di belakang. Menopang dagu, melamun dan melihat kearah luar lewat jendela Kelas. Melihat teman - temannya yang tertawa ceria di luar.

Sejak kecil, Naruto masih belum merasa mendapatkan teman yang benar - benar selalu ada disampingnya. Dia pun sudah berbuat apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang - orang sekitarnya. Sampai saat inipun, ia memasuki sekolah SMA di Konoha High School.

"Oii , Anak pembawa sial!"

Sontak Naruto terenyah dari lamunannya. Menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seorang teman laki - laki nya yang berpenampilan keren. Mata bulat hitam. Begitu juga rambutnya. Dan pakaian sekolah yang rapi. Membawa beberapa carik kertas.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya." jawab Sasuke _simple_.

"Ada apa?"

"Kerjakan tugas ini."

"Tugas yang mana?"

"Ini ... "

Sasuke menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu. Naruto pun mulai melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas - kertas itu. Dan mulai menghitung lembarannya.

Empat lembar yang bertuliskan proyek novel yang belum beres, dua lembar penuh dengan dua puluh pertanyaan akuntansi, begitu juga pertanyaan matematika, kimia dan bahan praktek fisika. Yang tak lain, semua itu adalah tugas diskusi

"Apa kau gila?!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit marah.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Sasuke itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto. Naruto sendiri mengernyitkan bibirnya dan menautkan alisnya di satu titik－terdiam.

"OK ... aku pergi ... "

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, merogoh saku celananya dan melenggang pergi. Naruto masih terdiam dan menatap lembaran kertas itu. Perlahan tangannya meremas lembaran itu dan melemparkannya. Kemudian ia menyusul Sasuke yang baru saja sampai diluar dekat pintu kelas.

"Hei, memangnya aku ini apa , hah?! Mempekerjakanku seenak jidatmu!"

Naruto menjambak keras - keras kerah seragam Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya hingga tak rapi lagi.

"Yaa ... Kupikir kau tidak akan mengeluh seperti ini ... "

Dengan sikap yang _stay cool_ Sasuke merespon Naruto. Tapi, agaknya Naruto sudah terlampau jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Arrggh ... Enak saja!"

BUK! Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Satu jotosan saja, meninggalkan bekas warna ungu di wajah putihnya. Sasuke pun terpental seketika.

"Oh ... Rupanya kau juga punya nyali ya ?" Sambil mengusap bagian wajah yang sakit dengan punggung tangannya, Sasuke bangun dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih kalut dalam ekspresi kesalnya.

BUK! Sasuke membalas pukulan Naruto tepat di bagian wajah. Efek yang ditimbulkan pun sama juga dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menjadi semakin geram. Ia pun bersiap melayangkan tinjunya lagi kearah Sasuke. Tapi, tiba - tiba saja ...

"HENTIKAAAAAN ! "

Sasuke dan Naruto pun kompak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Nampak lah seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ menghampiri salah satu dari mereka.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa - apa?"

"Aku tidak apa - apa, Sakura."

Gadis itu－Sakura, sekarang menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah marahnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kalau kau tidak sanggup mengerjakan tugas - tugas itu, serahkan saja pada kami bukan begini caranya !"

"Ttt ... Tapiii ... "

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan hiraukan anak pembawa sial itu." Timpal Sasuke.

Sakura pun menurut saja. Dia terdiam.

"Aw ... " Raungan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kau benar tidak apa - apa?" ucap Sakura cemas.

"Ah ... Hanya sakit sedikit. Aw ... "

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke UKS!" Ajak Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura dan Sasuke melangkah dua tindak, Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang berdiri mematung memandangi mereka yang akan berlalu.

"Kusarankan, jangan masuk kelompok diskusi kami lagi!" Katanya. Akhirnya, mereka pun berlalu pergi

Sepasang iris birunya terbelalak. Hatinya merasa sakit karena sakura dengan mudah mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Naruto menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding koridor. Punggungnya merosot dan terduduk. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang murung dan menenggelamkannya diantara dua lututnya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu dia merasa sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu diamerasa terluka. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu ia menangis dalam hati.

Ya, itu karena tidak ada siapapun di lorong itu. Walaupun ada, pasti orang - orang tidak akan peduli padanya. Itu karena dia adalah 'anak pembawa sial'. Ya, Naruto mungkin hanya bisa sendirian terus menerus seperti itu.

Gelar 'anak pembawa sial' itu memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan membuat dirinya dijauhi. Teman - teman dan warga sekitar selalu menyebutnya begitu. Karena mereka menganggap Naruto yang lahir kemudian menewaskan kedua orang tuanya. Ada yang bilang saat kecelakaan pesawat. Ada juga yang bilang saat sang ayah yang sudah lama meninggal karena terlalu menginginkan momongan. Kemudian, ibunya yang tengah sakit keras harus berjuang mati - matian untuk melahirkannya yang kemudian terlahir prematur. Dan ... Blablablabla ... Banyak sekali anggapan mereka terhadapnya.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, itu adalah mitos belaka. Naruto memang tidak pernah mengetahui ayah dan ibunya. Ia hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya saja. Membantu seadanya. Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kehidupannya. Tapi kali ini ... Kali ini dia benar - benar merasa geram, kesal, marah, dan benci. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura, teman yang baru saja ia temui di Konoha High School itu mencampakkannya barusan. Yaa ... Walaupun mereka itu hanya sekedar teman diskusi. Ia masih bersyukur bisa berteman dengan mereka.

Namun kini, ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa orang - orang disekitarnya itu hanya terpaksa berada bersamanya. Buktinya mengerjakan tugas diskusi saja, Sasuke menyuruhnya mengerjakan sendirian. Bukankah diskusi itu sama dengan besama - sama ?

'kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?' Bisik Naruto dalam hati, tak terdengar.

"Naruto ... "

Suara lembut itu terbang menyentuh gendang telinga Naruto. Dan ia pun mengenali suara itu. Lantas, Naruto pun menoleh

"Hi ... Hinata ... "

Seorang gadis berambut panjang ungu, iris matanya yang juga berwarna ungu cerah, dengan senyum manis menghiasi parasnya yang cantik. Ya, dia adalah orang yang sering Naruto temui saat ia sedang terluka.

"Aku akan mengobati wajahmu ... "

Ucapnya. Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia mulai menempelkan kompresan air hangat yang dibawanya pada luka lebam diwajah Naruto.

"Aw ... " keluh Naruto

" Terimakasih, Hinata. "

Hinata diam saja. Dan terus memijat dengan lembut dan pelan namun cukup meredakan sakitnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau selalu tahu aku sedang terluka?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Karena ... Aku mengikutimu." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti anak pembawa sial seperti ku?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan pandangan lebih dalam.

"Suatu hari nanti ... Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya". Paras Hinata memerah seketika.

"Aku juga ... Tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak pembawa sial. Karena ... Bagiku, kau adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan keberuntungan." lanjutnya.

Senyum dan tatapan manis yang dipancarkan Hinata menyegarkan hati Naruto. Hingga ia tak bisa menghentikan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Naruto ... "

Suara lembut Hinata membangunkan Naruto dari pandangannya.

"Tentang tugasnya ... Ayo kita kerjakan bersama saja." tambahnya.

Tubuh Naruto diam terpaku. Kaku, membeku. Lukanya telah sembuh. Rasa sakitnya menghilang setelah mendengar ajakannya. Naruto tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Jadi ...

"Bb ... Baiklah!"

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

Naruto tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Seakan lampu buatan Tuhan yang menempel di atap hitam penuh dengan kerlap - kerlip kecil itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu. Tetapi, dia menyesal dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki dulu. Dia juga akan terluka, jika perasaan yang ada dihatinya sekarang tidak tersampaikan saat ini juga. Jadi, dia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Hinata malam ini.

_Chikuso!_ Angin malam mulai menggerogoti tubuh Naruto. Ia menggigil. Berapa lama sih , dia menunggu Hinata ?. Perasaan, dia baru saja sampai disana tadi.

Jaket _orange_ yang dia pakai masih belum bisa menstabilkan suhu tubuhnya. Ah ... Dinginnya!.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Akhirnya ... Dia datang.  
Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Ya, dia berada dibelakangnya.

Seseorang yang sangat dinantinya sejak tadi－Hinata.

Saat ia menatapnya. Ia juga selalu melihat gadis itu tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu sama seperti dulu saat Naruto pertama kali menemuinya.

Naruto hampir selalu kehilangan arah dan tak bisa berkata apa - apa.

Tapi, begitu ia menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum manis dan mendengar suara itu－Suara Hinata, rasanya hanya itulah yang tersisa untuk membangkitkan dirinya agar tidak pernah menyerah dan tetap melangkah.

Kehidupan Naruto yang tak jelas dan hatinya yang belum dewasa. Itulah sebab ia menjadi orang paling menderita di dunia.

Namun, ketika ia bingung, Hinata seakan menjadi penunjuk arah baginya.

Ketika ia tidak percaya, Hinata akan memberikan kepastian padanya.

Tanpa rasa takut, Hinata terus memahaminya.

Jalan kehidupan Naruto akan terus semakin terang, karena Hinata.

Hinata yang membawanya ke dunia luas, bertemu dengan teman - temannya, membawa kebahagiaan, dan menbuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah sendirian.

"Kau pasti kedinginan ... . Pakailah ... "

Hinata melingkarkan syal merah dilehernya. Mereka pun bertatapan. Hangat ... .

"Hinata, kenapa kau tahu aku sedang kedinginan?"

"Karena aku mengikutimu ... "

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Hinata menunduk. "Karena aku ... "

.

.

.

CUPP! Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. Membawa Hinata dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hinata, aku ... Mencintaimu."

Mereka terdiam dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Sesaat kemudian, mereka beradu pandang dan melepaskan diri. Naruto menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Kini, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik tanpa guratan merah muda di parasnya. Dengan keberaniannya, Hinata pun mencoba angkat bicara.

"Aku juga berpikir, alasan aku mengikutimu adalah karena ... "

"Kita saling mencintai. Benarkan?! Hehe"

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman manis. Angin sejuk datang lagi. Menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura didekat dua sejoli. Lalu, mereka menatap langit. Menatap Cahaya yang terkumpul membentuk rasi bintang yang berubah menjadi sepasang hati. Rupanya, langit juga memahami mereka.

Naruto telah dapat mencapai Suara Hinata. Merangkulnya lembut, membelai rambutnya dan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

.

Naruto memang seseorang yang penuh keberuntungan. Dia telah menemukan seseorang yang menbuatnya menjadi dewasa. Perasaannya yang sebenarnya pun sudah tersampaikan.

Namun, pasti ada orang lain di luar sana yang tidak seberuntung Naruto. Untuk itu, jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Jangan mengeluh dengan kehidupan, karena pasti ada seseorang yang akan menemanimu dan membuatmu menjadi lebih bahagia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Kamus :**

**Inu :** anjing ( nama hewan )

**Chikuso :** Sialan atau sial.

* * *

Yosha! Terimakasih sudah membaca. Don't be a silent reader. Give your review!

**Salam : VQ**


End file.
